clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Card-Jitsu Snow
Card-Jitsu Snow is an upcoming game in Club Penguin, which is an upcoming part of the Card-Jitsu Series. Penguins have been waiting for this game for a long time, since the arrival of Card-Jitsu Water. The game could be beta tested. The testing began on February 28, 2013 and ended on April 11, 2013. Any one who got to the bonus round in the testing got the Snow Beta Hat. In the game, you must take on three snowmen enemies: Scrap, Tank, and Sly. It will be released at the Celebration of Snow in May 2013. Gameplay The game is played on a tiled grid on a snow-covered mountain. It is very similar to that of checkers or chess. The ninja players are placed on the left side of the grid, while the snowmen are placed on the opposite right side of the grid. Each player and snowman has a health bar. The bottom of the screen shows you the Power Cards in your deck. Every time a part of the grid turns blue, your penguin has the option to move to a different spot on the grid. Once you have found a spot, click the check mark at the top. As you move close up to the snowmen, you can use your powers on them by clicking on them. When a part of the grid turns red, you have the option to use a Power Card power-up against one of the snowmen, which temporarily stuns them, and causes them to lose health. Players can also lose health, which causes them to be stuck in the snow. You can revive other players to join the fight again. Once a snowman has lost all of its health, it will fall and disappear, as it has been defeated by a player. Once all the snowmen on the grid have lost their healthed and died, the round will end. There are three rounds of the game, and you have to beat all three of them in order to win the match. The game will end when all players have been defeated by the snowmen or have exited the game. At the end of the game, your penguin will be awarded with stamps, coins, and occasionally a reward to complete your Snow Ninja suit. Once you have received the full suit by winning many matches (there is a progress bar at the end of the game), you will have the opportunity to face Sensei for the Snow Gem. By winning against him, you will add the gem to your amulet and be considered a full Snow Ninja. Villains Unlike the other games in the Card-Jitsu Series, you fight villains in Card-Jitsu Snow, instead of fighting against other Ninjas. Instead, you fight alongside the other CJ Snow Ninjas against three evil Snowman enemies. They have a bone to pick with the ninja, but it is unknown why they are fighting. More will probably be revealed once the beta testing ends and the official version of the game comes out. The villains are: *Sly *Tank *Scrap Trivia *If you look at the top-right of the renovated Town, there is a mountain underneath the Fire Dojo and Water Dojo, possibly being the Snow Dojo. *You could beta test this game at http://beta.clubpenguin.com/. If you try and go there now, you will be redirected to a blog post, announcing the closing of the beta testing. *Power Cards are the only type of Card-Jitsu Cards that can be used in the game. *Unlike Card-Jitsu Water and Card-Jitsu Fire, you will be able to earn Coins in the game. As always, you will receive Snow Ninja items as rewards for your progress in the game. After you earn all four items, you will have to challenge Sensei for your Snow Gem on your Amulet. *Instead of fighting against other ninjas, you are fighting alongside them against a bigger threat. This is different than the other three games in the Card-Jitsu Series. *It is the only mini-game in Club Penguin to ever have its own public beta testing. *Penguins could receive the Snow Beta Hat for beta testing it. Gallery Sneak Peeks Spike Hike Tweet CJS.png|A tweet from Spike Hike. C-J_Snow_Release_Info.png|Another tweet from Spike Hike talking about Card-Jitsu Snow. Polo Field confirms Card-Jitsu Snow in 2013.png|Polo Field on a Field Friday confirms Card-Jitsu Snow to occur in 2013. CardJitsuSnowconfirm_polotwitr.png|Polo Field confirming Card-Jitsu Snow on twitter. Cjsnowcomingsoontweetpolofield.png|A Tweet Polo Field made. Possible CJS Place.png|The possible Card Jitsu Snow place. CJScpblog.png|A sneak peek from the Club Penguin Blog. CJSnowVillainsSneakPeek.png|A sneak peek of villains. Sensei cj snow.jpg|Sensei hinting at the game. cp proof of card jitsu snow.PNG|Polo Field hinting Card-Jitsu Snow and a new party. Snow_Sensei_sneak_peak.png|A sneak peak posted on Spike Hike's twitter page. BI9WCQXCIAAjMrQ.jpg|Another sneak peak from Spike hike Screenshots Cia5.png Screen Shot 2013-03-01 at 9.10.43 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-01 at 9.09.58 AM.png Cia3.png Screen Shot 2013-03-01 at 9.09.53 AM.png|Round 1 beginning. second round beginning.png|Round 2 beginning. third round beginning.png|Round 3 beginning. bonus round beginning.png|Bonus Round beginning. Cia1.png|Choose Your Element menu. Screen Shot 2013-03-01 at 9.09.18 AM.png|The screen when waiting for a player as a Snow Ninja. Cia2.png|The loading screen after all players have been chosen, showing the three ninjas taking on Scrap, Tank, and Sly. Snow Ninja Beta Victory.JPG|Screen that appears when you've won the game. Characters Ninjas C-J Snow Beta Water Ninja.png|A water player. C-J Snow Beta Snow Ninja.png|A snow player. C-J Snow Beta Fire Ninja.png|A fire player. Snowmen Snowman.gif|Scrap Tank a villian_of card jistu_snow club_penguin blog_polo field.gif|Tank Sly-1360967870.gif|Sly Element Statistics Snow Stats.png|Snow element statistics. Water Stats.png|Water element statistics. Fire Stats.png|Fire element statistics. Combos combofireandwater.png|The Water and Fire combo combo3.png|The Snow and Fire combo combo2.png|The Snow and Water combo All 3 elements' combo.png|Ninjas vs. Sensei (Sensei uses power card) Other ninjasnow.jpg|A confirmed Snow Ninja. CJ_Snow.jpg|The Snow Suit and Snow Sensei. spa.png|The Card Jitsu Snow powercards. Snow Dojo Beta.png|The beta sketch Snow Dojo. BetaTest01032013_0-1362179912.png|The Image from the blog post. snowsensei.jpg|Sensei in his snow suit. Log Off Screens Cardjitsusnowsneak2.png|The First Log Off Screen. Video ????-1362167750 See also *Card-Jitsu *Sensei *Card-Jitsu Fire *Card-Jitsu Water *Snow Ninja External Links *Card-Jitsu Update - What's New Blog *Tweet by Polo Field *Beta testing for Card-Jitsu Snow confirmed *Card-Jitsu Snow Beta Category:Games after Disney Category:Snow Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Card-Jitsu Snow Category:Dojo Category:Rumor Pages Category:Sensei Category:2013 Category:Upcoming events Category:Beta